citrusfandomcom-20200223-history
Manga
The Citrus Manga is written and illustrated by Saburo Uta and serialized in Ichinjinsha's Comic Yuri Hime magazine. The chapters are later compiled in tankōbon volumes which are published by Ichijinsha under their Yuri Hime Comics imprint. The volumes usually come with extra chapters known as Citrus+ and leaflets with even more extra chapters. Starting with volume 4, each volume also has an alternative version with different covers, with every two volumes' covers forming a single image (odd-numbered volumes have covers featuring Yuzu and have white backgrounds, while even-numbered ones feature Mei and have black backgrounds). Volumes 1-3's alternative versions were released along with volume 4. Volumes | extras = *Citrus+ 1: **"Couldn't Hide It" ** ** |summary = Aihara Yuzu, a high school girl whose main interests are fashion, friends, and having fun, is about to get a reality check. Due to her mom’s remarriage, Yuzu has transferred to a new, all-girls school that is extremely strict. Her real education is about to begin. From day one, happy-go-lucky Yuzu makes enemies, namely the beautiful yet stern student council president Mei. So what happens when a dejected Yuzu returns home and discovers the shock of her life: that Mei is actually her new step-sister who has come to live with her? Even more surprising, when Mei catches Yuzu off guard and kisses her out of the blue, what does it all mean?Citrus Vol. 1 | Seven Seas Entertainment}} | extras = *Citrus+ 2: **"A Bear Here, Too" **"Accident" **"Not Together" *Citrus+ 2.5: "Technical Difficulties" |summary = Mei has been running herself ragged trying to oversee the school, and Yuzu is worried about her. When Mei’s dad comes home from a business trip, however, it looks like the cavalry has arrived. Unfortunately, his presence opens up old wounds between father and daughter, and Yuzu finds herself caught in the middle. Will Yuzu put aside her feelings for Mei to help fix this family feud?Citrus Vol. 2 | Seven Seas Entertainment}} | extras = *Citrus+ 3: **"Hide it All You Want, Your Sister Will Find It" **"Teasing Onee-chan" **"It's Coming for Onee-chan" **"Matsuri and Harumin" |summary = The best-selling yuri series heats up! Even though outgoing and bubbly Yuzu doesn’t always get along with serious her step-sister Mei, she still wants them to be a family. But when Mei kisses Yuzu, it makes their already complicated relationship that much more complex! That’s when Matsuri shows up, an old childhood friend of Yuzu’s who is determined to battle it out with Mei for the title of “Yuzu’s little sister.” What Yuzu doesn’t realize is that Matsuri isn’t the sweet little girl she used to be, and she’s willing to use every dirty trick she can to break up Yuzu and Mei’s relationship. Will Yuzu be able to protect Mei from this devious interloper?Citrus Vol. 3 | Seven Seas Entertainment}} | extras = *Citrus+ 4: "Sara and Mei" *Leaflet: Drama CD |summary = Ever since their first kiss, Yuzu can’t stop thinking about Mei, her stern, sexy step-sister. Now Mei seems to have done a total one-eighty, ignoring Yuzu at every turn and giving her the cold shoulder. Yuzu can’t understand why Mei is acting so distant but she decides to try and patch things up with her step-sis while on a school trip to Kyoto. However, she’s not the only one who has her eye on Mei. Sara, a vivacious girl with boundless energy, happens to bump into Mei and falls in love with her at first sight. To make matters worse, Sara’s twin sister, Nina, is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that Sara gets what she wants. Can Yuzu fix things between herself and Mei, or will the twins break up their bond for good?Citrus Vol. 4 | Seven Seas Entertainment}} | extras = *Citrus+ 5: ** ** ** *Leaflet: LOVE IS POP! ** ** *love triangle?! (Chapter 17.5) }} | extras = *Citrus+ 6: *"A Sign" *"Mei Aihara and Spicy Food" * Leaflet: "LOVELY DAYS" ** ** |summary = THE BEST LAID PLANS… As the big sister in the family, Yuzu wants to take the lead in her relationship with Mei. But courting your step-sister is a huge challenge, so she turns to the research she’s compiled in her secret notebook. With the help of her “Fall in Love With Mei and Live Happily Ever After Plan,” Yuzu decides it’s time to take the first step: invite Mei on a date. But before she can, Mei discovers the secret notebook…Citrus Vol. 6 | Seven Seas Entertainment}} | extras = *Citrus+ 7: "Study at Shiraho's House" *Leaflet: "LOVE LOVE LOVE!" **"I don't understand your taste **"Aihara and Taniguchi **"Matsuri and Nene }} | extras = *Citrus+ 8: "PAPA AND MAMA" *Leaflet "Lovely Party" **"Change!" by Hibiki Aota **"cry babycry" by Kiyoko Iwami **"Variations of the heart " by Yayoi Ohsawa **"I wanna know more." by Aya Oryu **"In and Out "by Ako Katakura **"A sign" by Rin Kuune **"Yuri ❤️ lesson" by Naoko Kodama **"Continue" by Yuuki Gotou **"An excuse to be honest" by tMnR **"Panic⋆Attack" by Merryhachi **"Following the king's orders"by Yuki Yukio }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume: References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Series